Rules don't apply
by XXdancemagicXX
Summary: The hardest thing Belle Cohen ever had to do was leave her young daughter behind to keep her safe, when her gang is attacked and both their lives threatened it's her only choice. Leaving her with a close family friend Belle sets out to avenge her fallen gang, but word of trouble concerning her daughter brings her back; when it comes to protecting her little girl rules don't apply.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Camilla Richards, _

_I wish I was writing to you with good news, but unfortunately I have the worse news, I have had to leave my home and flee because a gang rode through and destroyed everything, my husband has been murdered and cat has been taken, I tried everything in my power to stop them but I was overpowered quickly and left for dead. _

_Please forgive me and please find me, I have decided to go visit family in valentine I hope to see you soon. _

_ . _

I scrunched the letter up in my hand as a feral growl escaped my throat, how dare they put their hands on my Cat; how dare they attack such good people and leave the best woman I know widowed. I whistled softly and walked away from the post office as a tall palomino stallion appeared before me.

"Come on Ranger, we have an old friend to find" I said with laces of anger in my voice.

I'd left Cat with my closest friend Sadie when my life became to hectic, I made a point of dropping in every couple of weeks to see her and remind her how much momma loved her and how much her pa had loved her; i loved the time I got to spend with my daughter but I knew it wasn't safe to have her with me while I was riding alone.

My head was spinning as multiple questions began running through my mind, Who was this gang? Why did they attack Sadie's place? Why would they take a little girl? The more I thought on the subject the more I felt the anger seep into my veins, when I find out how had taken my baby girl; they were going to wish they'd never laid eyes on her.

Pulling Ranger up I looked at the fading sun and sighed softly, it would be setting soon and it was never a good idea to travel at night. Turning off the main track I dismounted and patting the large horses neck with a smile, before moving to remove his saddle and bridal for the evening. Before long I'd pitched up a tent and had a small camp fire going, where I sat warming my hands and eating some meat from a rabbit I'd caught.

"Right stay close Ranger, I'm going to turn in buddy" I smiled over to the grazing horse, who rose his head and set a nicker my way before lowing his head again to eat.

Next thing I knew I was blinking against the rising sun as it blasting me in the face, through the fabric of my tent; I groaned to myself loudly before pulling my cotton blanket up to cover my face, only to have it pulled off me and the tent to suddenly disappear. My eyes flew open and I shot up my head spinning left and right, I quickly relaxed and a chuckle left my throat as I watched Ranger prancing around my tent hooked over his head; he must have stuck he's head in the doorway.

"Alright buddy, I got cha" I giggle before jumping up and quickly removing my tent from his head, once off he shook his head out and looked at the tent like it had done him a great insult.

Quickly I tore down the make-shift camp and kick the camp fire out, before loading my tent onto Ranger; when satisfied that I had everything I climbed up onto the saddle and settled myself in, before kicking Ranger into a trot. By mid-day we slowly rode into Valentine, now I was here I had no idea what I was going to do or how I was going to find Sadie. I suppose my first stop should be to drop off at the post office, maybe she left me a letter with better information. With that I urged Ranger on further into town, eyeing people with a glare when they stared too long.

I dismounted slowly and hitched Ranger outside the post office before turning to walk in, only to feel myself bump into someone; seeing as I wasn't really watching were I was going, a major fault of mine.

"Sorry mister" I said softly, looking up at the man before me from under the brim of my hat, he tilted his head at me before tipping his hat and carried on his way.

"Hello, you got any mail for a miss Camilla Richards?" I asked with a sigh as I reached the counter and leaned against it placing my chin on my hands, the clerk turned towards the mail slots with a grunt before turning back to me.

"No" he said with a huff.

"How about Belle Cohen" I asked in a softer voice while leaning forward leaning , I doubt Sadie would have left mail for me in my real name but I thought it best to be sure.

He gave me a slightly odd look before he turned back to the mail, turning back to me with a huff he shook his head again before going back to what he was doing. Come one Sadie, how am I meant to find you if you don't help me.

With a huff of my own I turned away from the counter and left the post office, once outside my ears picked up on a distressed horse and laughter; my head instantly span towards to where I'd left Ranger hitched to see two young boys dancing around him trying to unhitch him and prodding him with sticks.

"OI! Get your grubby hands off my horse before I break them!" I yelled rushing forward, they quickly stopped what they were doing and ran off leaving their sticks behind "Ok buddy, your ok" I said softly as I reached Ranger placing a soothing hand on his nose and calming him down.

"Belle?" came a soft voice, my eyes instantly narrowed before I turned slowly my hand slowly reaching for my pistol; my hand instantly stopped it's movement my eyes landed on the person behind me.

"Sadie" I whispered stepping away from Ranger, I grunted loudly as she collided with me throwing her arms around my neck and holding me tightly; my own arms instantly wrapped around her waist holding her tightly

"It's ok Sadie, I got you" I whispered into her ear as I heard her whimpers into my shoulder "I got you".


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's your friend Mrs Adler?" came a gruff voice, I looked up to see the man I'd bumped into going into the post office.

"Arthur, this is Belle my oldest and dearest friend" Sadie said with a watery smile "one the best woman I know" she smiled happily down at me.

"Now now, Sadie you'll make me blush, besides there isn't much good about me sweetie" I said with a small smile, I didn't miss the look of confusion that came from Arthur.

"Yes there is, only someone as good as you could have brought someone as good at Catalina into this world" she said with a sad smile "I'm so sorry Belle I tried so hard to hide her, but they found her I was no match for them all they took her" she rushed, as tears once again began to slide down her cheeks.

"Wait who took who? Who's Catalina?" Arthur asked stepping forward.

"Catalina is my daughter" I said with tight lips "I don't blame you Sadie, please stop apologising but I need to know who they were? Who took Cat?" I added stepping forward and placing my hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"The O'Driscolls" Sadie said with venom in her voice.

My eyes harden and my jaw tensed before I turned away from the two people before me, that was a name I knew all too well; not only have they robbed me of my family, now they had the nerve to put their hands on my daughter, striding towards Ranger I pulled myself up and turned to look at Sadie again.

"Thank you Sadie, I'll come find you when I've slaughtered the bastards who had the nerve to put their hands on my daughter and get her back" I said before turning Ranger away from them and trotted away.

"Belle! Wait!" Sadie shouted as she chased after Ranger and I "Come back to camp with me please! There are too many of them for you to take on your own, you'll never get to Cat alone and the gang I am with at the moment have their own issues with the o'driscolls they'll help you I'm sure of it" she said quickly.

"Sadie, these are the people that left Cat without a father, me without a gang" I snarled not looking at her but rather over her head "I need to go and find my baby girl, I can't be waiting around" I said before urging Ranger on again.

"Belle please, I am begging you, you said yourself they killed Diego leaving Cat without a father if you go there alone you are looking at possibly making her an orphan" Sadie rushed running to stand in front of Ranger. "She's already lost one parent, don't make her have to suffer through the loss of the other"

I pulled Ranger up and leaned forward in the saddle to look down at Sadie, my eyes narrowing slightly before glancing back at Arthur; I pushed my hat back and looked up to the sky, the sun was at it's highest peak and it would be far to hot to be riding around soon. With a small sigh I nodded and turned Ranger back around, accepting the fact that this time I am going to need help.

"Ok, I'll come with you Sadie but I will not wait around I want my daughter back and I want her back now" I snarled softly.

"Thank you Belle, you'll be no good to Cat dead and the men back at camp will be more then willing to help if it means killing off some O'driscolls" Sadie smiled softly before walking over to a wagon and hopping up, closely followed by Arthur.

"So Miss Belle, why are you out here all alone?" Arthur asked as he snapped the reins causing the wagon to start rolling out of town "You not got a family to look after?"

Was he not listening to a single word Sadie and I just said? Rolling my eyes I decided to humour him anyway.

"Cat is my family" I explained softly before looking up at him "She is all I got" I added as I trotted along side the carriage.

"and please just Belle is fine, Miss Belle is far too formal for me" I smiled softly "Never kind for formal".

As we neared what I assumed was their camp I hung back a little, my eyes dancing around the surrounding areas; looking for escape routes if I so needed one. Once satisfied I had at least three I continued at a gentle trot staying just behind the wagon, keeping my head down and my hat covering my face.

"Belle, come with me" Arthur said firmly as he jumped from the wagon and began walking into the camp, hopping down from Ranger I glanced at Sadie who gave me an encouraging head nod before I turned to follow Arthur.

"Dutch, Hosea I have a young lady here who is in need of some help" I heard Arthur say as he reached by far the largest tent "She is a friend of Mrs Adler, said they go way back, but she does need help" Arthur finished, as he moved allowing the two men before us to get a look at me.

"Hello sir's my name is Belle Cohen and if I is not too much trouble, I would like your help getting my little girl back from those bastards the o'driscolls" I stated, hope swimming in my heart as darker haired man moved forward with his hand raised to shake my own.

"We will help you in any way we can Miss Cohen" he said, a look of determination swimming in his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

We talked until the sun was just starting to disappear behind the horizon, I didn't hold anything back telling them everything; if I was going to get their help I knew I had to be absolutely honest with these men.

"So tell us again Miss Cohen, why did you leave you daughter with Mrs Adler?" Hosea asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, he's eyes watching me closely.

Taking a deep breath I looked up at the setting sun before bowing my head slightly, tears prickling at the corner of my eyes; though I would not allow them to fall here. I jumped slightly as I felt a hand placed on the back of my neck, I turned slightly and smiled as I saw Sadie stood there, she gave my neck a small squeeze in encouragement before kneeling down and looking up at me.

"These are good men Belle, you can trust them I promise" she whispered squeezing my hand tightly before standing again, returning her hand to the back of my neck

"I used to ride with a gang, much like the one you have here I'm sure, we were family and we loved each other. Another gang rode through and slaughtered them all including the man I was going to marry, as much as I wanted to stay and help he convinced me to get Cat and get out so that's what I did" I said quietly "When I came back I found not one survivor my entire family dead in one night. We were ambushed and we didn't even see it coming. That was when I left Cat with Sadie so I could go and find the bastards to took almost everything from me, it was only a few weeks ago I found out that gang was the O'Driscolls" I finished as my knuckles went white with the pressure I was digging my nails into my palms.

"Belle, Stop your bleeding" Sadie gasped pulling my hands up, looking at my hands I realised I'd drawn blood with the pressure of my nails digging in.

"Colm and his gang have no morals, he kills for fun and damns the consciences" Dutch snarled before moving to kneel before me and placing his hands on my knees "Belle you have my word we will get your little girl back"

Leaning forward I placed my own hands over his, finally allowing the tears to fall from my eyes; before lifting his hands and placing a soft kiss on the back on one of them.

"Thank you so much" I whispered.

Before long I was sat at a table with Arthur, Dutch, Hosea and a few of the other men, Dutch was explaining to them who I was and why I was there; most people looked sad for me and looked willing to help. All except one, a greasy looking blonde man who stood just behind Dutch, he's eyes watching me uneasily.

"So what, the widow brings come woman in claiming she's decent and we jump to her aid?" he spat walking around Dutch and leaning on the table "For all we know they both work for Colm" he snarled at me, he's eyes dancing around hoping he'd drawn a few people in.

"Micah.." Arthur started only to be cut off when I stood.

"You watch your mouth! Sadie and her late husband are good people and if you ever link me to that damn man Colm again, I'll cut your tongue from your mouth and force feed it too you" I hissed with venom, before taking me seat again.

"Though he does have a point, none of you know who I am. I just turned up and asked for help but I promise you I have no bad intentions I only want to get my girl back" I sighed, feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned expecting to see Sadie, but was surprised to see Arthur stood there.

"We know that Belle, Micah is just being a arse" Arthur sneered

I felt a hand pat my shoulder softly in comfort and I smiled softly, turning expecting to see Sadie but was surprised to see Arthur. I smiled up at him and patted his hand softly, before turning back to look at Dutch.

"Look it's a big ask I know it is, I am essentially asking you to go to war with me but I wouldn't be here asking if I wasn't desperate" I sighed "if you can't help me then I will completely understand" I finished leaning back in my chair.

"It's a big ask boss" said Micah giving me a sly dirty look, which I instantly returned.

"we are already at war Micah" Dutch replied "Miss Belle we will be happy to help you get your little girl back, it just comes as a bonus that we get to take out O'Driscolls to do it" Dutch said looking at me with a smile.

Standing up he raised he's hand and gave me a smile, I quickly stood myself before grasping his hand tightly in my own and giving it a firm shake.

"Thank you Dutch Van Der Linde your an absolute god send" I smiled softly.


End file.
